X-ray windows are designed to allow penetration of x-rays, even low energy x-rays. Desirable characteristics of x-ray windows include (1) minimal x-ray attenuation, (2) gas impenetrability, in order to maintain a vacuum on one side and perhaps ambient air on the other side, (3) corrosion resistance, (4) the ability to withstand high temperatures, and (5) high strength to withstand a pressure differential of at least one atmosphere.
Chemical vapor deposited poly(p-xylylene) polymers, known as parylene, has been used on top of a thin film of a beryllium x-ray window for corrosion protection. It would be beneficial to have an x-ray window that has improved corrosion resistance and improved ability to withstand higher temperatures than x-ray windows with a parylene coating on top of beryllium.
Boron hydride, known by Moxtek's trademark DuraCoat®, has been used on top of a thin film of a beryllium x-ray window for corrosion protection. It would be beneficial to have an x-ray window that has improved gas impenetrability and improved corrosion resistance than x-ray windows with a boron hydride coating on top of beryllium.